Dejando atrás el pasado
by sakuralipotter
Summary: Shaoran murió hace cuatro años en un accidente y Sakura está lista para seguir adelante y buscar la felicidad al lado de la persona que siempre ha estado a su lado, la persona que más la ama: Tomoyo.


Ya han pasado 4 años desde el accidente, aquel en el que Shaoran perdió la vida a los 14 años, partía de Tomoeda para regresar a Hong Kong, iba triste porque no volvería a ver a Sakura por un buen rato, pero debía cumplir sus obligaciones, todo iba bien hasta que el avión empezó a fallar y se desplomó, un aparatoso accidente que acabó con la vida de todos los pasajeros, ya han pasado 4 años desde que Sakura se hundió en la tristeza, pero gracias al apoyo de una persona que la quiere como a nadie ya ha podido superarlo:

Tomoyo y Sakura iban caminando por la calle, como cada año Sakura se veía un poco triste.

-Hoy se cumple un año más-dijo Sakura un poco triste

-Sí, lo sé-respondió Tomoyo abrazando a Sakura para que no esté triste

-Sabes… he estado pensando y creo que Shaoran estaría muy feliz, dondequiera que esté, si yo vuelvo a hacer mi vida, ya sabes que siempre lo recordaré y siempre será alguien especial-comentó Sakura de repente-pero no puedo vivir por siempre atada a su recuerdo, tal vez haya llegado el momento de abrir de nuevo mi corazón.

-Bueno, sabes que decidas lo que decidas siempre contarás conmigo-Tomoyo le respondió con una sonrisa que dejaba ver un dejo de tristeza.

-Gracias Tomoyo-respondió Sakura-"Espero que por fin pueda confesarte lo que siento"-pensó para sí misma.

-Mañana comienzan las vacaciones, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-preguntó Tomoyo para cambiar de tema

-Pues… tenía pensado, no sé, dar un paseo-respondió la castaña pensativa-hace tiempo mientras caminaba sin rumbo encontré un hermoso lago, está un poco escondido, por eso nunca hay nadie, pero es un lugar hermoso, ya he ido sola varias veces y me preguntaba si te gustaría conocerlo.

-"¿Eh? ¿A solas? No sé si pueda contenerme"-pensó Tomoyo- Claro, ¿Por qué no? Será divertido-respondió contradiciendo sus pensamientos.

-Entonces yo prepararé la comida para el día de campo tu encárgate de llevar las cosas, ya sabes, una tienda de campaña, un mantel, no sé, cosas para días de campo-exclamó Sakura con la voz cargada de felicidad.

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron cada quien a su hogar, perdidas cada una en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a su hogar Sakura se encontró con Yukito, al parecer Touya había salido por unas cosas, pero había pedido a Yukito que se quedara en casa por si llegaba Sakura.

-Hola Yukito, ¿Mi hermano te dejó plantado de nuevo?- saludó Sakura entre risas por su broma

-Sí, ya ves cómo es tu hermano conmigo-contestó Yukito con fingida tristeza siguiendo la broma- te ves muy feliz hoy, es raro considerando la fecha

-Sí, pero es que ya lo decidí, dejaré el pasado atrás-sonrió más para sí que para su cuñado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que le dirás a Tomoyo lo que sientes?- preguntó emocionado el chico.

-Sí, así es, pero no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar ella, es decir, jamás me ha dicho que le gusta algún chico, pero, no sé, eso no dice nada…

-Descuida, sé que lo tomará muy bien- comentó Yukito, pues él sabía perfecto que los sentimientos de Sakura eran correspondidos desde hace años por Tomoyo.

-Y por otro lado está mi hermano, él me dijo que debería de olvidar a Shaoran, pero lo que dijo fue que saliera con otros chicos, no sé cómo reaccione al saber que la persona de la que ahora estoy enamorada es una chica-dijo Sakura un tanto preocupada.

-Sakura, creo que tu hermano es quien menos puede juzgarte, siendo… lo que es, tú sabes… él y yo somos más que amigos, además él te quiere mucho, lo que le importa es tu felicidad-le respondió con una sonrisa dulce y natural.

-Sí, tienes razón, no me debería preocupar tanto -dijo ella riéndose un poco de su exagerada preocupación- bueno, debo hacer la comida para el día de campo

-¿Día de campo?-preguntó Yukito divertido.

-Ah, sí, es que invité a Tomoyo a un día de campo, ahí le confesare mis verdaderos sentimientos-respondió entrando a la cocina lista para cocinar con el corazón.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Daidouji, Tomoyo ya había mandado a comprar las cosas para el día de campo, así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar, decidió tomar un baño, y mientras el agua mojaba su cuerpo, Tomoyo trataba de aclarar sus ideas

-¡Que felicidad! Sakura por fin ha decidido dejar lo malo atrás -dijo Tomoyo hablando consigo mismo en la ducha- pero eso no significa nada, quizá lo dijo porque ya hay otro chico que le gusta, quizá sea Watanuki Kimihiro, el chico que acaba de ser transferido, es más que obvio que él está interesado en Sakura, tal vez ella por fin decidió corresponderle-su voz pasó de la alegría a la tristeza en segundos- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos? Llevo casi la mitad de mi vida enamorada de ella y jamás he podido confesárselo… pero no puedo hacerlo, sé que si lo hago la perderé, perderé su amistad, por eso no puedo decírselo, me conformo con estar a su lado, aunque sea sólo como plato de segunda mesa, aunque sólo pueda salir con ella cuando su novio esté ocupado. ¿Pero qué digo? Ni siquiera sé si le gusta ese chico Watanuki y ya estoy haciendo suposiciones… pero aun así, creo que aún no es momento de decírselo.

-¿Entonces cuando será el momento Tomoyo?-preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-preguntó Tomoyo un poco confundida, secando su cuerpo para ponerse la bata y salir.

-Sí hija-respondió su madre recargándose en el marco de la puerta- y ya te lo he dicho, debes decírselo, si no llegará el momento en que será demasiado tarde, no importa si no te corresponde, si no se lo dices…-guardo silencio un momento recordando que ella no pudo decirle a tiempo a Nadeshiko lo que sentía-…si no lo haces te arrepentirás toda tu vida, y además también puede que te corresponda, Shaoran ya no está entre nosotros.

-Sí, pero… ¿Y Kimihiro? Él está tras Sakura-dijo Tomoyo en voz baja.

-¿Y ella le corresponde? Yo más bien he visto que huye de él, pero en fin, es tu decisión, hija-dijo Sonomi condescendiente.

-Tienes razón… mañana me invitó a ir de día de campo con ella, mañana le confesare mis sentimientos…

Las dos chicas se fueron a dormir pensando la una en la otra, preparando lo que dirían, la manera en que confesarían sus sentimientos sin imaginar que ambas planeaban lo mismo.

Ya por la mañana, Tomoyo esperaba a Sakura fuera de su casa, cuando la vio salir se sintió muy nerviosa; como siempre, Sakura se veía muy linda, además hoy sería el día.

-Hola Tomoyo ¿Qué tal? ¿Traes las cosas?-saludó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hola, sí, aquí tengo todo lo que pensé que podía servir-respondió Tomoyo mostrando una enorme mochila.

-¡Que bien! La comida ha quedado deliciosa-presumió Sakura mostrando dos obentos.

Las chicas se adentraron en el bosque, buscando el lago que decía Sakura, cuando llegaron Tomoyo notó que era un lugar aún más hermoso de lo que imaginaba, además el lugar se veía tan… romántico.

-"Es el lugar perfecto para confesarle lo que siento"-pensó Tomoyo, que aún estaba un poco nerviosa, pero decidida a confesarse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta éste lugar?-preguntó Sakura sacando a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos

-Sí, es aún más lindo de lo que imaginaba-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!-respondió Sakura-"solo espero que lo que te diré también te guste"-pensó

Las chicas comieron tranquilamente y platicaron del colegio, sus familias, su niñez, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, pero estaban muy nerviosas por que se acercaba el momento en que confesarían sus sentimientos.

Un hermoso atardecer pintaba el cielo de colores que se reflejaban en el lago, las chicas sentadas en el pasto, observaban tan bello espectáculo.

-Sakura, debo… hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Tomoyo muy nerviosa, pero acercándose a Sakura más de lo debido.

-¿En serio? La verdad yo también quería hablar contigo-respondió Sakura acercándose también a Tomoyo- Sobre lo que te dije la vez pasada, lo de dejar atrás el pasado, de reiniciar mi vida -estaban cada vez más cerca- yo… yo… te…- Sakura no pudo decir nada más porque fue callada por un beso de Tomoyo, primero sólo fue un roce en los labios, un beso tierno y lindo.

-Te amo Tomoyo-dijo Sakura separándose muy levemente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo Sakura -respondió Tomoyo con una amplia sonrisa- te amo desde hace mucho, casi desde que te conocí, desde que éramos niñas y… -pero ahora Sakura era quien se apoderaba de los labios de Tomoyo, dando un beso más apasionado, pero igual de tierno que el anterior, un beso que demostraba más que cualquier cosa que pudieran decir, un beso que demostraba lo puro y sincero de su amor, sabían que nadie llegaría a interrumpir tan bello momento porque nadie sabía llegar a ese sitio, así que se dejaron guiar por la pasión que invadía sus corazones. Sakura recostó lentamente a Tomoyo en una manta que habían llevado, siguió besándola, ésta vez en el cuello, mientras, acariciándola apasionadamente, le quitó la blusa, Tomoyo también trató de quitar las ropas a Sakura, sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea el inmenso amor que comparten y en lo que estaba por pasar…

Una vez acabada su labor de despojar a su compañera de sus ropas siguieron besándose, acariciando cada centímetro de piel, tratando de no dejar ni una sola parte sin besar…

Tomoyo comenzó a bajar una de sus manos dirigiéndose a la entrepierna de Sakura… acariciando su punto más sensible… el ambiente fue invadido por los gemidos de Sakura, y entre los gemidos dejaba escapar el nombre de su amada.

-Te amo Sakura-dijo Tomoyo susurrando al oído de su compañera varios minutos después, durante los cuales se esforzó por brindar a su amada el mayor placer.

-Yo… yo… también te amo-respondió Sakura entre gemidos que indicaban que se acercaba al clímax.

Las chicas despertaron unas horas después, abrazadas la una a la otra, abrigadas solo con una manta, la felicidad inundaba sus rostros, el amor se reflejaba en sus miradas, sabían que nadie podría deshacer su inmenso amor, que nada podría separarlas, porque los sentimientos que las unían eran más fuertes que cualquier obstáculo.

Ya nada importaba, se amaban con toda el alma, era lo único importante.

-Te amo Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo Sakura aun un poco adormilada, besando a Tomoyo levemente en los labios.

-Te amo también, Sakura Kinomoto -respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa- te prometo que a partir de hoy no descansaré hasta hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si empiezas con tu promesa de hacerme feliz y me das un beso?-dijo Sakura dulcemente con una inocente sonrisa.

FIN


End file.
